


Slowly Walking under the Starry Blue

by winterfalls42



Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Boys In Love, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: Angel Ezio/ Demon Altair series私设如潮！！设定都是胡诌！！！没有对任何宗教/历史事件/真实人物不敬的意思一个非常普通的超自然AU，天使和恶魔都是公务员一块傻白甜饼，一点虐狗日常。老夫老夫，破廉耻！
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931203
Kudos: 3





	Slowly Walking under the Starry Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔与天使各自有个计划

阿泰尔的一天通常从早晨九点四十五分以后开始。

没办法，如今这个时代，不用他们出手，人类自己就能把自己搞得焦头烂额，殚精竭虑。以至于高级大恶魔实在太过悠闲，逐渐失去早起——甚至是插手人间争端的动力。

“我希望他们重新发行‘赎罪券’，”某日一个恶魔跟阿泰尔发牢骚道，“我喜欢那些自以为可以上天堂的人被带到地狱门口时脸上的表情。”

阿泰尔的回应则是一句兴趣缺缺的“嗯哼”。那段时间他正宅在家里孜孜不倦地钻研哲学，遇见艾吉奥那天是他几十年来第一次踏出耶路撒冷，而那时距《九十五条论纲》的提出都已经过了二十年。

“那种东西的提出日期有什么好记的！”那个恶魔愤慨。

“……因为二十年后我和艾吉奥在一起了？”

那个自堕天以来就再也没有艳遇（和任何种族）的恶魔就此与阿泰尔势不两立。

艾吉奥则不一样。在他刚入门的时候，他还需要在全世界各地奔波，指引善良的灵魂进入天堂。毕竟死神只负责收割灵魂，从不保证送货上门，而下等恶魔们从不会放过任何一个没有天使保护的灵魂。在找了一个恶魔男友之后，艾吉奥又继续跑了一百多年的腿，才混上管理层的位置。也许是跑东跑西的习惯一直保留了下来，因此不同于大恶魔，天使的一天总是充满活力。

“阿泰尔宝贝——”

身上突然增加的重量让恶魔一下子清醒过来。他睁开眼，面前是艾吉奥放大的、带着些焦虑的英俊面孔。

首先，他的男朋友今天也是一如既往地好看。其次……

阿泰尔一把将天使从身上掀开，翻身拉过被子将自己整个裹起来。

“不在。”从被子下传来恶魔低吟。

那家伙又不依不饶地贴上来，隔着被子将恶魔紧紧搂在怀里，“亲爱的、甜心、蜜糖、玫瑰、小南瓜、樱桃派、性感小魔鬼——”他说了一连串昵称，一个比一个肉麻。阿泰尔恶寒地抖了抖，差点要把天使揪起来揍。

过了好一会儿，恶魔才从被子里探出半个头来，半睁着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地问了句：“……什么？”

“有件事想麻烦你。”天使的表情看起来……像极了一个天使。就和社区教会宣传册画着那些傻乎乎的小东西一模一样。这是艾吉奥的“工作专用”脸，并且向来只会在（恶魔视角下）诱拐灵魂时出现。如今这张脸就出现在他眼前，这令阿泰尔感觉到一阵强烈的生理性不适。

“事先声明，如果你要我陪你参加什么天使同学会的话，我就把你在维也纳的房产甩在切萨雷脸上，”阿泰尔没好气地躺回去，“字面意义，整幢搂，脸上。”

“别啊，我还挺喜欢那附近的歌剧院，”艾吉奥笑嘻嘻地拿出一个蛋糕，“我想让你帮忙尝尝这个。”

非常漂亮的纸杯蛋糕。阿泰尔心想。但仔细一看，蛋糕上的奶油被雕成了丘比特与维纳斯，底下还有一圈和平鸽，恶魔一眼就认出这是谁的作品，他仿佛还能听见唱诗班的吟诵。

“真是个好武器。”阿泰尔咕哝了一句。

“嗯？”

“你没有——”恶魔挑眉。

“你说这个？除了雕花的样式以外没有任何危险成分，”艾吉奥挤挤眼睛，“因为我是个天使，这算是职业病，嗯，理解万岁？”

回想起来，阿泰尔从不该对某个种族的味觉抱有期望。也不要提什么理解万岁，理解不应该建立在伤害的基础上。

“……我开始明白了，为什么艾吉奥在那群天使中声名远扬，”在被阿泰尔骗着吃下一块蛋糕后，雅阁对着伊薇大吐苦水，“几百年来我第一次吃到外表如此诱人的生化武器。”

“你说那个？”伊薇指指茶几上的一盒纸杯蛋糕，即使闪烁着被祝福的圣光，但每一个蛋糕依然甜美可爱，像在撒旦和耶稣之间来回舞蹈，将光与暗的交织淋漓尽致地呈现出来，连恶魔都会忍不住一亲芳泽——如果不是雅阁事先尝过一口。

“艾吉奥给每个与会天使都带了一盒，还挺好吃的，”伊薇疑惑地看着雅阁，“生化武器是什么味道？”

“你最好不要知道……等等，什么？再说一次你们那是什么集会来着？”雅阁走过去将盒子端起来检查。

“一个精神与心灵交流的友好集会，友善的纯种天使会向同伴敞开心扉，这对同事关系的改善很有帮助——”

雅阁不耐烦地打断她：“闺蜜之夜？”

“闺蜜之夜。”

雅阁撇撇嘴，准备去找爱德华拼酒洗洗舌头，然后他突然意识到什么问题，停下脚步，问：“包括了男性天使的闺蜜之夜？”

“这是偏见，雅阁，天使一开始是没有性别的。”伊薇正襟危坐，仿佛她从未借性别之由抢过弟弟的零食。

戴斯蒙拿着一个形状诡异的戒指。尽管没有读过《死灵之书》，但他依然在心里将这玩意儿称为“足以惊动古神的不可名状之物”。

“你太夸张了。”肖恩轻哼一声道。作为戴斯蒙为数不多的人类好友，肖恩接受超自然事物的能力比部分超自然生物还强。

肖恩推推眼镜，接过戴斯蒙手上的戒指端详一番。“那位上级恶魔一定会喜欢。”他似乎颇有心得地总结，戴斯蒙实在不愿细想。

“只是拿着我都觉得精神在持续衰竭，”戴斯蒙把刻满了符文的木盒推过去，“再加上你的咒术，这戒指绝对会成为大规模杀伤性法器。”

“我所加的魔法只对下级恶魔有效，”肖恩耸耸肩，“而且看看那天使，他像吞了个太阳，这点副作用就像扑火的飞蛾。”

“我不觉得艾吉奥有那么乐观……”戴斯蒙莫名其妙。

“只是说他散发着这种气场。放心吧，他会没事的。”

阿泰尔看了眼手机屏幕。已近凌晨，可艾吉奥还没有回来。虽然他知道天使们会定期举办“闺蜜之夜”（只是阿泰尔还没想明白为何艾吉奥是主持人），但他们一直信奉早起早睡原则，坚持健康作息，绝不把疲劳留到第二天。

艾吉奥大概是受我影响？恶魔一边思索一边按下快速拨号键。

电话几乎是瞬间被接通。

“阿泰尔？”

对方略带焦急的声音反而让阿泰尔自觉理亏了几分。“……晚餐凉了。”他干巴巴地说。

“哦，谢天谢地，”艾吉奥听上去如释重负，“真的是你！我失踪了多久？”

我是一个活了一千多年、相对天使而言极有修养的上级恶魔，我没必要像一个疑神疑鬼的人类一样天天猜测自己的伴侣会不会出轨。阿泰尔对自己说。所以艾吉奥绝对没有一边脚踏两条船一边在装失踪骗我。他接下来绝不可能声称自己被困在某个空间中回不了家，并且手机只能接收电话、无法拨号。上一个这么说的恶魔已经被他的伴侣追杀了两百年。

“我好像被困在什么法器的空间里了，”艾吉奥的声音传来，“它可以屏蔽天使的能力，就像信号屏蔽器一样，我的手机也没办法拨号，幸好还能接收消息——阿泰尔，有什么东西爆炸了吗？”

戴斯蒙度过了漫长的一天。

首先，他的摩托突然坏了，男孩检查了整整两小时才想起刚才他在等肖恩时不小心把戒指放在了发动机上，大概只有短短十秒，可还是让他的爱车精神涣散。等他好不容易将摩托上的负面效果去除，他的电脑又开始发出不可名状的低语声，连他下载好的电视剧也开始放一秒卡一分钟。

“这是对人类最大的精神折磨！”戴斯蒙把肖恩按在他的电脑桌前，“不解决这个问题就别想回去！我保证会让瑞贝卡黑进你的电脑让你享受相同待遇。”

在肖恩再三保证店铺内外的所有物品都已经完全摆脱戒指的影响后，戴斯蒙才肯放他离开。那枚戒指被封印在木盒里，由肖恩带走交给某个上级恶魔，戴斯蒙在多次权衡之后才放弃向恶魔索赔的想法。

等他做好一切工作，才发现已是晚上八点，戴斯蒙叹了口气，拔掉电脑插头，准备收拾收拾回家休息。

“戴斯蒙，你还在吗？哎，这个皮衣怎么飘——”

艾吉奥的声音响起，又戛然而止，速度快得像幻觉。

“艾吉奥？”戴斯蒙回头，看见一件熟悉的皮风衣漂浮在半空中。他只愣了一会儿，便拿起手机拨通那个烂熟于心的号码。

然后四个小时过去，对方依然没有任何回音。

最后，他隐隐听见从风衣里传出艾吉奥给那个上级恶魔设置的专属铃声。在那悠扬的鲁特琴声中，戴斯蒙隐隐想起很久以前肖恩给过他的忠告：“通常来说，恶魔都是多疑又善妒的，而且特别记仇——你说你今天认识的那个叫阿泰尔？你可要小心你的脑袋了，我隐约记得他的一些传闻。”

最后的最后，他悲哀地认识到，他还没有熟悉阿泰尔到可以坦然反驳肖恩的程度。

艾吉奥度过了幸运又不幸的一天。

虽然他根据姐妹会天使的建议做出的蛋糕没有取得预期中的成功，但在艾吉奥去埃及替前辈找猫的时候，他意外在某间古董店里找到了一枚戒指。指环上用天使的伊诺克语刻着许多高级保护咒，由于戒指本身并不昂贵，加上店主误以为那些咒文只是简单的装饰，于是天使仅仅花一小笔人类货币便买下了它。

艾吉奥回到芝加哥时天刚擦黑，他远远看见戴斯蒙的店招牌还亮着，便瞬移到人类的店门口，想让人类帮忙加工一下戒指。

“戴斯蒙，你还在吗？”他一边询问一边往里走。还没找到戴斯蒙，天使就看见一件做工精美的皮质风衣出现在他眼前，他甚至没碰到它，只是接近，下一秒，他便被传送到了一个漆黑的异空间中。他身上只有一部新手机，号码还没有给戴斯蒙，艾吉奥走了几步，触碰到一边的墙壁。这个空间被它的主人加上了各种驱逐咒，只能进不能出，天使破坏屏障未果，干脆一屁股坐到了地上，靠着墙壁发呆。

然后阿泰尔终于打来电话，艾吉奥迫不及待地按下通话键。

“……阿泰尔，有什么东西爆炸了吗？”

对面只传来通话结束的声音。

阿泰尔……他在吃下艾吉奥的蛋糕后毅然决然将自己关进了厨房，中途又沿着壁炉去雅阁那儿骗他吃了一块天使纸杯蛋糕，接着回家继续研究怎样才能将情人的味觉彻底改正回来。只不过实验过程稍有偏差，所以肖恩按响门铃时，他是顶着一身面粉打开正门的。

肖恩显然很想笑，但出于职业素养以及对生命的热爱，他最终还是将笑声吞回肚里。“抱歉，出了点小问题，不过总体来说一切顺利，”他将木盒取出来递给对方，“你可以验收后再付款。”

“不满意的话可以退货吗？”阿泰尔多问了一句，完全是因为无聊。

“不可以，”肖恩干脆地回答，“但你可以拒绝付款，反正戴斯蒙已经把我的工钱结了。”

阿泰尔点点头，肖恩便道别离开了。恶魔关上门，又回到厨房中，烤箱发出“滴”的一声。他花费一整天研究出这道甜点，不仅是为了纠正天使在他眼中已经完全扭曲的审美和味觉，还有一个更重要的目的。

关于这件事，肖恩如此总结：恶魔们不会将其称之为婚姻，很有可能是他们和这个英文单词有仇。

瑞贝卡的补充是：至少比某些人类夫妻要真诚多了。

他把精心挑选的戒指放进蛋糕里，洗完澡，穿上专门定做的新西装，拿出家里最贵的红酒，摆好餐桌，将烛台换成他收藏中最漂亮的鹿角（为了天使着想他没把这头鹿的主人也一并摆上来，那个倒霉蛋有一个曲线优美的头盖骨）。万事俱备，只差另一位主角，于是恶魔决定先去马利克家骚扰一番（绝对不是他过于紧张）。

接着他在友人家里发现了刚刚发售的《3099塞伯朋客》。等马利克过来抢走手柄时，阿泰尔才发现已经快到凌晨。

“我玩得挺好，是手柄灵敏度太差。”被关游戏的大恶魔争辩道。

“这是彼列买的盗版游戏，他扔我这儿了。你怎么玩都不会赢的，”马利克说，“快回去吧，那个天使估计已经发现戒指了。恭喜你搞砸了这唯一的一次机会。”

阿泰尔眨眨眼，似乎并不觉得可惜。

“不过是送戒指而已，我还有无数次机会，只要艾吉奥愿意——你有吗？”  
“你有病吧。”

驱魔人艾登·皮尔斯的定制风衣今天抓住了一只天使，粉碎了一只上级恶魔的阴谋，还让一个曾面对三头犬都处变不惊甚至扔出骨头的人类对他进行疯狂短信轰炸，最后失态地用法术黑进他的手机。

“抱歉，我前几天被亚巴顿扔进了无底深坑，刚刚才回来，”凌晨两点才匆匆赶到的艾登摸着风衣如是说，“它大概是感应到我在这附近，所以才出现在这里——它吞了好多东西。”

“我好像看见了朗基努斯之枪……”终于被放出来的艾吉奥喃喃自语。

“你的空间魔法很有意思。”收到戴斯蒙短信前来接男朋友的阿泰尔评价道。

“彼此彼此，”艾登朝阿泰尔点点头，“你的天使也挺有意思。”

“你可以让它少一些自我意识，”戴斯蒙揉着额头向艾登建议，“不要像乌鸦一样什么亮晶晶的东西都想叼走。”

“我觉得我没有很，呃，亮晶晶。”艾吉奥争辩。

“不，你有。”恶魔肯定地说。

“下次吧，我要回家睡一觉。”艾登挥挥手，带着风衣消失在他们面前。

“啊，忘了跟他说，我闲着没事，就把所有能摸到的东西都祝福了一遍。”艾吉奥揉揉头发。

人类和恶魔一同看向天使。戴斯蒙的表情可谓精彩纷呈。

“……我们也回家了。”阿泰尔陈词总结。

话虽如此，可戴斯蒙进店拿背包时仍能听见那二位在门外对话。

“恐怕晚餐已经凉透了，”阿泰尔说，“可惜了那瓶红酒。”

“我刚才想了很多补偿的办法，”艾吉奥回道，“要试一试吗？”

然后没有说话声，但戴斯蒙凭借惊人的耳力听见了其他声音，那轻微的动静持续了很久才中断。人类这才胆战心惊地转过身，发现这里终于只剩下他自己。

几天后，当艾吉奥和阿泰尔无名指上分别出现一个与他们平时品味相差甚远的戒指时，已经没有人/天使/恶魔再对此感到惊讶了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直想写他们互相戴着颇具对方审美的戒指而不是自己喜欢的那种！haha(✿◡‿◡)  
> 某个游戏的错字是故意哒！（悄咪咪）


End file.
